happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ella Swella (episode)
"Ella Swella" is the eighth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on August 17, 2015. Characters *Montay *Shippo *Erik *Mumble *Phoenix *Seymour *Terry *Edwin *Ella Swella *Esequiel *Museum Manager *Bus Driver *The Dark 'Guin (the main antagonist) *Ramón (cameo in drawing) *Raul (cameo in drawing) *Rinaldo (cameo in drawing) *Nestor (cameo in drawing) *Lombardo (cameo in drawing) *Josesito (flashback) *Vikram the Emperor Theft (mentioned) *Lord Darktisk (mentioned) Transcript (In Penguin-Land) *Montay: Mumble, you got us tickets for the Antarcitc Museum. *Mumble: Yes. We are going there to see Ella Swella. *Montay: Ella Swella? *Shippo: What is that? *Phoenix: She is an artist and she ranked number 1 of the best artists list. *Montay: Cool. I want to be like her. *Mumble: Of course. The Amigos created a ice sculpture that rolls around but broke in the sea many years ago. *Shippo: They can be weird but funny. *Montay: Yeah...funny penguins. Eh. *Terry: I can't wait to show everyone my ice stick. *Edwin: What? That's a baby toy. *Terry: No it's not. *Seymour: I can see you play with it all the time. *Terry: No! I don't! *Phoenix: Guys. Leave him alone. *Terry: I let the kids play it in Penguin Hell once. *Edwin: Yeah, but you almost die there. *Montay: Guys, stop fighting. You're talking too much like adelie penguins. *Terry: They like to make fun of me. *Mumble: I didn't caused it from him. *Montay: Yeah, i know. *Shippo: You see. *Montay: Oh, the bus is here. *Shippo: Let's get on it. *Montay: No. It's coming now. (The bus arrive on its stop) *Bus Driver: Okay guys. Get on. *Erik: Wait! I'm coming! *Mumble: Erik. You're going to drive people nuts there and stay with me. *Montay: Yes. This is looking cool. *Terry: Hey, you're the same bus driver i met when you came to Emperor Village. *Bus Driver: Nice to meet you again Terry. I remember seeing your parents. *Terry: The same guy with the ice stick. *Montay: Are we ready to go? *Bus Driver: Yes. *Shippo: I'm ready. (The bus takes on to the Antarctic Museum) *Montay: Well, it's fun to be invited there. *Shippo: I had all the fun times and stuff. *Montay: It's awesome. We are going to the museum. (Phoenix went along as a helper) *Phoenix: Okay guys, we are going to stay together. *Montay: Dude, we have a lot of people. *Phoenix: I know. We are going to the Antarctic Museum to see Ella Swella. *Montay: Ugh! We don't know what that is. *Shippo: Yeah. We don't know it too. *Phoenix: If you two will have patience, you will find out what Ella Swella is. *Terry: Than people making fun of my ice stick. *Edwin: Man, you had it in your fin. *Terry: Why would i? *Mumble: Come on. We have nothing to talk like this. *Male Emperor Penguin #1: Yeah, than taking care of my mother. *Male Emperor Penguin #2: Pretty much to guess. *Phoenix: In fact, I don't even know why you guys are even talking like that. *Montay: Alright. We are here. (The bus arrive at the Antarctic Museum when everyone is getting off the bus) *Montay: Wow, i never seen this place before. *Terry: Goodbye Bus Driver. *Bus Driver: I see you later Terry. (The bus takes off to another place) *Mumble: Alright. We are here at last. *Phoenix: Everyone needs to stay together. *Montay: Alright, we can see where Ella Swella is? *Phoenix: I know you kids are eager to see Ella Swella. We will get to it, but you will have to be patient. *Museum Manager: Hello everyone. Welcome to the Antarctic Museum. We have many things to go around and look at people arts. And don't be an art theft. *Phoenix: That's right. We will know if any of you try to steal any art. *Museum Manager: We don't steal art. We worked here and place one of our famous arts from artists that come here to help. *Phoenix: That's good. They must be protected by security purposes. *Museum Manager: And we are going on a tour for Ella Swella. *Montay: Yes! He said it right. *Shippo: It's true. *Museum Manager: You guys are going to have much fun there as you can. *Phoenix: Stay with the group and there will be no problems. (Inside of the Antarctic Museum) *Montay: Wow. I never seen this place before. *Erik: Hey, there is a statue of me. *Shippo: That's a emperor penguin chick. *Erik: Awwww. *Museum Manager: This is the inside. This is where everyone come to explore the whole place out there. *Phoenix: That's kinda nice. *Museum Manager: And now, you all have been waiting for, meet Ella Swella. *Ella: Hi, my name is Ella Swella and today, i will be with you when we go around the entire place to look at my art. *Montay: That's the real Ella Swella. *Ella: We created this museum after the Doomberg landed on Emperor-Land. *Mumble: Oh no. This is the bad times. *Ella: I know what you feel. The ice is frozen again since the Doomberg crashed many places in Antarctica. *Terry: Hey Ella, look at my ice sculpture. *show Ella his ice stick* *Ella: Cool. *Terry: Thanks. *Ella: We have many other things to go around. *Phoenix: Well, let's get to it, then. Shall we? *Museum Manager: Sure. Ella, take everyone around on a tour. *Ella: Good idea. (In the museum hallway) *Ella: This is where my art is. I have been a great artist over the years. This is my most popular drawing. The Penguiner. (A drawing shows of The Penguiner) *Shippo: Who was The Penguiner? *Ella: Me. I was The Penguiner. *Phoenix: I hope that our group can get something afterword if they behave. *Museum Manager: No. My boss hates stolen stuff and he will get me fired. *Phoenix: Okay. You're on the loot. *Ella: This is my statues i created when i was a kid. Me and my family has so much fun at the beach while making those. *Terry: Where is the drawing that Mumble and Phoenix told me about the story of Antarctica? *Museum Manager: I move it somewhere around the museum. *Montay: Okay. It's fine. *Ella: This is all we got here. *Edwin: Yeah. The museum is so much fun. *Erik: It has many cool stuff there like in a playground. *Shippo: But most of the times. It get cold. *Montay: I had to sit there and get bored all the time. *Ella: And we have a sculpture of the broken Moving Round Coin. *Mumble: Hey! It's the Moving Round Coin Sculpture! *Museum Manager: It was first created by the Amigos, a long time when it sunked to the water. Ella discovered it in the old Adelie-Land before Lovelace moved to another one. *Montay: Also. The Amigos are Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Ella: Correct. I have a drawing of them. *show a drawing of The Amigos, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo* *Mumble: Cool. My best friends. *Montay: I wonder what my best friends can do. (Flashback shows, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito jumping on the bouncing house as they got all the fun there. It flash-fowards back to Montay) *Montay: Hehe. Fun times over the years. *Shippo: It was many months after defeating Vikram. *Montay: I know and Lord Darktisk. *Ella: I also heard that the skuas are predators to penguins. *Mumble: I know. *Phoenix: If the kids can't have anything special for good behavior, what can we do? *Ella: We are okay with that. Let's move on to the next part. (In another place in the museum) *Ella: This is a statue of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Montay: Esequiel! That's him. *Ella: Over the years. He invented a lot of good stuff for everyone on Paulet Island. *Esequiel: Oh, that's me. *Shippo: I thought, he was a kid. *Esequiel: Hey Montay and Shippo. Nice to meet you. *Montay: How everything? *Esequiel: Fine. I was cleaning the whole place until i saw something spoker. In the trash. *Erik: So, we are in a tour for Ella Swella. *Esequiel: Yeah, i'm with her. *Ella: Alright Esequiel, you can stick with us. *Esequiel: Thanks. I will be with my best buddies. *Terry: And my ice stick is always with me. *Seymour: Yeah, Terry got the cool stuff. *Phoenix: So what is so special about this inventor? *Ella: He created the Super Tickle Torment 9000 when he first showed at Paulet Island as a kid. *Museum Manager: Esequiel, you have thoughts? *Esequiel: Me and Josesito trained hard to defeat a bad guy like Vikram. *Montay: Me and Shippo did the same thing. *Phoenix: I don't want to be worried like I was that one day, and you know the battle I'm referring to. *Ella: They were fighting skuas. Let's more on. (In the other section of the museum) *Ella: We have many other art, made by me. *Montay: Cool. *Esequiel: Pretty interesting. *Phoenix: I know. *Mumble: Cool looking art. *Esequiel: We used paint to draw those pictures. *Phoenix: *talking to the kids* The things with using paint are to follow instructions, only mix colored if needed and make the painting look the best you can make it. *Esequiel: No! We don't allow kids to paint. *Montay: But how could you became a kid when you stick with us? *Esequiel: I am tired of painting. We are done. What about the next room? *Ella: It's creepy. But a dark door. *Museum Manager: It doesn't lead to another world. It's a room. *Phoenix: I should have you know that in school, we do have an art class. *Montay: I have art class at school in 5th period. *Phoenix: Very good, Montay. *Esequiel: And what we do here in another room? *Montay: I don't know. The door is open. *Phoenix: In that case, let's go in and see what's in the room. (In the dark room, there is a head statue of The Dark 'Guin) *Mumble: Wow. *Montay: What? It's the Dark 'Guin head. *Ella: This is a secret treasure we discovered. It been like five years to discovered that. *Edwin: It's creepy. He's the god that give people bad wishes. *Shippo: The Great 'Guin give people good wishes. *Mumble: It has a button on the statue. Move up. Let me be close. (Everyone is close as Mumble press the button of the statue) *Esequiel: Mumble, it's like a genie. (Purple gas comes out and The Dark 'Guin started talking) *The Dark 'Guin: WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?! *Mumble: Hey, it's me Mumble. I want you to apologize something on what you did bad on my birthday. *The Dark 'Guin: APOLOGIZE?! NO! YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME TO DESTROY ANTARCTICA! YOU WILL BEAT ME THAN NEER SEEN BEFORE! *Esequiel: How do we turn this thing off? *Phoenix: Get this turned off now. I don't want the kids to be frightened by this. *Mumble: *tries turning off the statue* It won't work. *The Dark Guin': ALRIGHT! MY REVENGE ON ANTARCTICA IS HERE! TIME TO DESTROY EVERYONE! (The statue destroys himself and reveal The Dark 'Guin's true form) *The Dark 'Guin: I'm finally alive! *Mumble: He's back for a third round. Run! (The penguins run from The Dark 'Guin chasing them) *Montay: Oh no. It's the worst wish in history. *Museum Manager: We have to escape! *Esequiel: Ella, what can we do? *Ella: We should go outside. *The Dark 'Guin: GO OUTSIDE? YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *Phoenix: Where are the four heroes? They can stop this menace! (They entered outside) *Terry: And the bus is gone. We are stuck! *Esequiel: Montay and Shippo. Without Josesito, stop this monster. *The Dark 'Guin: OH YES! I'M READY TO DESTROY ANTARCTICA. *Mumble: No. This is all my fault. I have everything to blame. *Montay: Okay. We are going to stop him. *turn super saiyan* *Phoenix: Shippo, you and your two friends stop that monster! (Erik, Shippo and Montay started to fight The Dark 'Guin) *Ella: Man, he is powerful than a skua bird. (Montay kicked The Dark 'Guin's head) *The Dark 'Guin: OW! NO! (The Dark 'Guin powers up as Shippo turn into a super saiyan) *Shippo: Come on, let's do this. (Shipo and Erik fight The Dark 'Guin) *Montay: He used to be big. But now small like a real emperor penguin. *The Dark 'Guin: *use dark beam* Boom! *Erik: No! You just destroyed the ice ground. *The Dark 'Guin: Oh, i can see about that. *Esequiel: Oh no. Go, go. *The Dark 'Guin: *powers up* I'M STRONGER THAN YOU ARE! *Montay: You can't take down us. We know we're stronger than you. *Shippo: Yeah, we are more powerful than you! (Shippo hit The Dark 'Guin's belly) *The Dark 'Guin: Ouch. Thanks alot. *Phoenix: Yes, way to go heroes! *The Dark 'Guin: At least, you are not finished. *Phoenix: I may be an emperor penguin, but I have the power of a legendary Phoenix! *turn super saiyan* *Terry: What? *Esequiel: It's working! We trained for a week. *Mumble: I also have one *turn false super saiyan* What? *Esequiel: This is a false super saiyan form in which you have less power than being a super saiyan to defeat a bad guy. *Montay: What's with Esequiel teaching smart stuff? He was a kid to fight bad. *Esequiel: Guys, finish him. (Mumble and Phoenix join in) *Montay: Alright. We are ready for this. (The Dark 'Guin and the penguin heroes blast their power) *Montay: Come on. We have to win! *Shippo: We should win like always. *Esequiel: Hm....... what would i thinking? (Flashback shows Esequiel and Phoenix training as Phoenix tried going super saiyan) *Phoenix: My son was one. I want to be one like him. *Esequiel: If you want to defeat a predator. Use your powers to fight. *Phoenix: I will. *turn super saiyan* Yes! It's working. *Esequiel: Haha. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: Go Phoenix! Stop The Dark 'Guin. *Phoenix: I will. *Shippo: Yeah! Let's do this and win it! (Montay boost up some power to defeat The Dark 'Guin) *The Dark 'Guin: YOU NEVER WIN! I AM STRONG! *Montay: Come on. Finish this. (The penguins move their power to The Dark 'Guin and killed him) *The Dark 'Guin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *dies* *Montay: Yes! We did it. *Mumble: Shoot. He's gone again. *Museum Manager: Alright. You saved the museum. *Phoenix: Yes, we saved the museum. Now, let's continue our tour. *Museum Manager: Tour is done. We are finished. *Esequiel: Now we can return peace. *Montay: Yeah. We will protect this museum from predators. It will be saved forever. *Ella: That's the masterpiece of my art. *Shippo: At least, no theft is coming here. *Mumble: I know. *Terry: At least, you did it all. *Shippo: Yep. (Everyone talked in peace) THE END Trivia *Josesito doesn't appear in this episode except he only appeared in a flashback. *The Antarctic Museum returns in this episode since the story Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes